


Intensive Control

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 獒龙现代AU【霸道总裁控制欲爆表需要看医生科x温柔内敛心理医生龙】科科去找龙龙看病，结果病没看完先看上了医生，对所有事物的控制欲全都集中在了龙龙一个人身上，于是……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

Intensive Control

一

张继科从没想到自己有一天会接受表妹丁宁的建议去看心理医生，他并不认为自己有所谓的心理问题，控制欲强只是因为他非常不喜欢有任何事情超出他的计划。

这天北京的天气一如既往的不好，沉重的雾霾已经不能影响行人的生活和心情，当什么事情开始成为习惯，那一切都变成了理所应当。所以，当张继科走进这间小小的诊所，看到桌子后面穿着白大褂的马龙时，他突然觉得，北京的雾霾，散开了。

彼时张继科还不知道马龙的名字，也没有想到他竟然这么年轻，丁宁只告诉了他医生姓马。马龙很白，白大褂穿在他身上简直像是反光板，把他整个人都映得反光。

——如珠如玉。

张继科这偶尔会冒出些诗才的大脑里只有这四个字能配得上他眼前这个白净安然的小医生。

忽然感觉有些嗓子有些痒，张继科扯了扯领带走到马龙面前，伸出手说，“你好，医生，我叫张继科，是你今天的病人。”

这是张继科和马龙的第一次见面。

从此，张继科就开始在马医生这里看病，看病过程不提，外表看起来他好像是好了很多，不过张继科自己觉得，他病得越来越重了。

只有他自己知道，他只是把对其他事情的控制欲都转移集中到了马龙身上。

张继科觉得和马龙待在一起很舒服，这种舒服是他二十八年的人生中从没在任何其他人身上感受到过的。渐渐地就算不是张继科预约的看病时间，他也会来诊所在一旁办公，马龙有其他病人的时候他就去里面马龙的小休息室里。进入这个私密的、独属于马龙的小空间让张继科的心里充满愉悦。不过慢慢地，他开始不满足于只是看着马龙，他开始不想让马龙看别人，也不想让别人看到马龙。

——如果只有我一个人能看到他就好了，这样的一个宝贝，怎么能让别人随意参观。

马龙觉得自己最近不大对头，好像有什么事情要失控了一样，虽然他没有张继科的控制欲那么严重，不过他是个对自身安全很敏感的人，而作为一个心理医生，也是一个对别人情绪很敏感的人。但是在张继科约他去喝酒的时候他并没有察觉出有什么不对，他对张继科带着天然的信任与莫名的亲近感。要知道，心理医生一般不会和病人有其他的私人交情，这样会不利于治疗，不过马龙却不知道为什么对张继科一而再的放宽底线。

“马龙，你想过以后的生活会是什么样子吗？”在酒吧的嘈杂声中他隐约听到张继科这样问他，但是他今天喝的有些多了，整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，意识和身体分离开来，就算他的脑子还在转动，可是却无力支配身体，“继科儿……”马龙含含糊糊的喊了一声，然后在彻底睡过去之前好像听到了张继科的一声轻笑。

张继科惯常是戴眼镜的，有时是黑框，有时是金属细边，相同点是统统都是窄框，配上西装俨然就是一个精英，不过还是会硬是带着一股痞气，也不知道他一个大少爷哪里来的这么重的痞气和匪气，不说话的时候是一匹孤狼，发起脾气来就活像一只藏獒。

马龙醒过来第一眼就朦朦胧胧的看到了床头柜上张继科的眼镜，他今天戴的是金边的那副。扶着额头慢慢坐起来，马龙是被浴室的水声吵醒的，头很痛，酒劲儿已经过去了，不过后遗症还在。他拉高被子到脖子盖好自己，然后静静的打量这个房间。

卧室空间很大，非标准化的装修显示这里不是宾馆，另一边的床头柜上还摆着上次马龙建议张继科买的有舒缓作用有助睡眠的熏香。

浴室里的水声停了，马龙想起来但是身体却在抗议，前几天他一直在忙一个病例都没有好好休息今天又喝了酒，现在整个身体都在罢工根本一动都不想动。于是，就在他发呆的时候，张继科出来了。

“你醒了？”耳边传来一声低沉的男音，马龙侧过头去只见一个高挑的身影正站在浴室的门外静静的看着他。

张继科没有穿衣服，确切的说他只围了一条白色的浴巾在腰上，头发也还未来得及擦干，有水珠顺着发梢滴落下来，滴到他麦色的胸肌上又顺着腹肌的蜿蜒线条滑落，最后堙没在浴巾上，不留痕迹。

屋内只开了一盏壁灯，暖色的微光让这宽大的房间显得有些昏黄，也让站在门边的这个男人显得有些朦胧，马龙一瞬间有些失神，不知为何眼前的这个景象竟让他的心感到有些莫名的悸动。

张继科见马龙不说话便转身从边上的椅背上拿了一根毛巾擦了擦湿漉的头发，嘴角牵起一丝弧度在微弱的灯光下几不可见。

“怎么了？头疼吗？”额头上突然传来一阵温热的触感，马龙颤了颤思绪被拉回了现实。

不知何时张继科已经俯身站在了他的身边，宽大的手掌此刻正覆盖在他的额头上，马龙侧过头一时间四目相对。

由于张继科俯身的原因，他们的距离很近，近到纯雄性的荷尔蒙就这样铺天盖地的糊了马龙一脸。

这样的姿势一时间让马龙觉得脸上有些发热，他甚至听见了自己心跳的声音，为了不让张继科察觉到自己的窘态他别过头轻轻咳嗽了一声，尽量将身体往后靠了靠，说道：“嗯，咳……还有点儿疼。”

张继科直起身体看着靠在床头的马龙，他的侧脸很好看，在微弱的灯光下长而微卷的睫毛在他的眼睑下投下了一层阴影。

或许是张继科的眼神太过专注让此刻的马龙显得有些不自在，他低垂着眉眼目光扫落在被子上，却不敢抬眼去看身边的那个人。

张继科轻轻笑了笑，拿起原本甩在脖子上的毛巾继续擦拭着他还未干透的头发，只听他说：“你快把衣服穿上。”

张继科停下手上的动作，从毛巾的缝隙中抬眼看见马龙通红的耳朵，被毛巾掩盖的唇边扬起一道的弧线，“都是男的怕什么，热。”

马龙看他一眼，肌肉精悍的后背和翅膀纹身就撞进了眼里，脖子上的玉坠还倒戴着，野性又性感，忽然觉得脸上更热了，只得找了个借口说道：“会着凉的，快穿。”

“好吧，听你的。”张继科挑了挑眉把毛巾往床上一扔，乖乖套上了那件T恤，又顺手从床边拿了一件扔给马龙，“你也换上吧，穿着外衣睡觉可不舒服。”

马龙接过T恤，一时竟不知该不该换上，脸上又红了一红，轻声：“我还是回家睡吧。”

“都这么晚了还回去做什么，这个点儿恐怕打不上车了。”张继科面不改色的往床上一倒任由自己顺着床垫的倾斜倚到了马龙身边，支起一只胳膊撑着头，装作毫不在意的语气：“刚不是已经睡过一觉了，我又不会把你怎么着，嗯？”话是这么说，但是他的手却已经不老实的攀上了马龙葱白的手指。

马龙想把手抽出来谁知那人看似无意的触摸却带着不容置疑的力量令人无法挣脱，他又使了点劲儿却仍是没抽出来，这令他突然间有些羞恼的轻斥：“放开！”

“不放。”张继科起身攀在马龙背上，下把抵在了他的肩膀上，还使坏往他脖子里吹气，轻笑道，“你不走我就放开。”

温热的鼻息洒落在马龙的颈间，伴着他低沉的声线，瞬间让马龙没了脾气，轻斥：“你不放开我怎么换衣服？！”

“去吧，浴室里东西都给你准备好了。”

耳边传来那人慵懒的声音，马龙抓着衣服起来瞪了他一眼，正要起身结果脚下一个趔趄又摔回了床上，不偏不倚的倒在了张继科的怀里。

————————————————

水蒸气在浴室缭绕着伴着沐浴露幽然的香味，花洒里的温水洒落在马龙身上，让他感到有些许的放松。

“刚才谁说要走？”脑海响起的是张继科低沉的声线，以及他刚才意味深长的表情。这让马龙一瞬间感到十分羞赧脸上又热了几分。

他赶紧将头没入喷淋的水中，心中暗回想起了方才的场景——在他倒下的那刹那有一双手稳稳的将他揽在了怀里，等他抬头时只看到那人也正好低下头来看他，然后马龙从对方的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，他身上一僵赶忙从张继科怀里挣脱头也不回的进了浴室。而在他身后看不见的方向里，张继科看着被匆匆关上的浴室门，脸上竟露出了从未有过的宠溺笑容。

马龙拍了拍自己的脸，想让自己从复杂的思绪中冷静下来，但是一想到刚才的事情他忽然又觉得心中有些暗流涌动，这是他从不曾有过的感受，这种感觉让他感到有些不安。

或许是喝了太多酒的缘故吧，马龙这样安慰着自己然后他叹了一口气，深深地觉得他在张继科眼中原本树立的严谨医生的形象有些崩塌了。

马龙擦干身体，拿起放在一边的T恤就套在了身上，因为张继科比他高的缘故这件衣服穿在他身上就显得大了那么一些。

黑色的T恤穿在马龙身上衬的他格外的白净，马龙抬头看了一眼镜子中的自己，这是他第一次穿别人的衣服，多少让他感到有些别扭特别是这衣服上似乎还隐隐残留着某人身上的味道，想到这里马龙不禁皱起了眉头，或许是酒精作祟他居然在意起了这样的细节。

拉开浴室的大门，马龙的心跳忽然有些加速尤其是一想到张继科就在门外，然后他才注意到这房间里有一扇很大的落地窗户，而此刻张继科正站在窗边望着夜晚城市里的霓虹灯光，有些出神。

黑夜里的窗户就好像镜子，马龙从玻璃的反光里看到张继科手里拿了一只杯子，杯子不大显得他的手指十分修长，他还没来得及看清的那人脸上的表情就只见他回过头来看着他笑了笑：“很晚了，头疼就早点睡吧。”  
他走到马龙身边随手从床上拿起毛巾轻轻的覆在了他的头上，然后马龙透过毛巾的缝隙看到张继科走到床边弯腰将水杯放到了床头柜上。

“你睡这里，我去客房睡。”张继科走到门边转过身看了看身后的马龙，见他有些发愣又提醒道，“记得把头发擦干再睡。”

张继科关上门后，马龙坐在床边抓着毛巾揉了揉自己的头发后，抬手拿起了床头柜上的那只水杯，看着杯中晃荡的水面若有所思。

回到自从搬进来就从没使用过的客房，张继科暗搓搓的阴险的笑了，刚才他在主卧门口站了一会，等听到马龙关灯上床躺下才走。不过他是不会承认自己变态的，他只是想确认客人已经睡下了。

躺到床上，张继科在黑暗中举着手，是刚才抓马龙手的那一只，仔细回味了一下刚才手里的触感，翻身睡了。

心急吃不了热豆腐。

慢慢来，日子还长。


	2. Chapter 2

二

第二天早上起来，马龙今天不用去诊所值班，张继科送马龙回家，以昨天马龙睡在他家要求礼尚往来为由正式登堂入室进了马龙的家，里里外外转了一遍，最后蹭了一顿早饭才心满意足的去上班了。

收拾好碗筷，马龙回到卧室去准备补眠。昨天喝了酒又被张继科那个不要脸的撩来撩去，加上轻微认床，马龙并没有睡好。现在回到了熟悉的环境，又吃饱了血液都跑到胃里去消化食物去了，困意一阵阵上涌。不过马龙还以为那个混蛋会一直赖在他家不走呢，没想到吃完饭抹嘴就跑。换好睡衣缩进被子里，马龙迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

睡着之前马龙轻轻的笑了一下，他当然知道张继科在想什么，不过他要装傻，敌不动我不动，敌若动，再随机应变。不过那个混蛋的纹身还真是挺好看的。

吃饱喝足又有马龙下饭的张继科开车去上班，路上丁宁打电话过来打着关心他病情的旗号，实则是来八卦。

“听说你昨天带马龙去喝酒了？”丁宁略带兴奋的声音从车载蓝牙电话里传来，八卦的语气穿透音响铺了张继科一脸。

“你听谁说的？”张继科皱眉打了个左转，问道。

“没谁啊，昨儿小胖儿和同学去酒吧玩了，看见你和马龙。他不认识马龙，说特别白，我一猜就是他。”丁宁笃定地说，“诶，哥，你是不是真的瞧上人家了啊？”

“是又怎么样啊。”张继科懒洋洋地回道，慢慢踩住刹车等红灯，“你有意见？”

“没没没，挺好，马龙人多好啊，温柔体贴、善解人意、稳重持家，就是配你有点可惜。”

这话张继科就不爱听了，“去去去，有你这样埋汰你哥的吗？零花钱还要不要了，赶紧上课去！”

受到零花钱大法的威胁，丁宁非常识相的麻溜儿滚了，滚之前还十分狗腿的说：“哥，加油！祝你早日上本垒！”

因为丁宁的玩笑，张继科难得的保持了一整天的心情愉悦，开会的时候下属出了纰漏都没有影响他的心情，只是让发回去重新修改。秘书偷偷地松了口气，要知道根据以往的经验，发生这种事情，老板都是轻则拍桌子，重则直接狂暴，不把人骂哭都是不可能的。

而张继科其实是一直在盘算晚上怎么拐马龙出来吃饭，昨天光顾着喝酒想把人弄到自己家去，今天得好好吃顿饭了，昨天抱他上楼的时候就觉得这人还是有点忒瘦，这么白，还是再养胖一点好看。

这没办法，把马龙弄到自己家睡在他自己的卧室和床上，极大的满足了张继科那颗焦躁的心，让他有种马龙已经是属于他的了感觉。就算再心疼他也没办法，他必须先找理由让马龙在他的床上过一夜，在能慢慢地一步一步的把他抓到手里，不然他怕他会忍不住。

马龙一觉睡到下午，半睁着眼摸到手机，就看见张继科发信息过来问他中午吃饭没有，盲打着回完【没有，睡觉呢。】马龙把手机扔到一边儿，翻个身想再躺一会，那边信息就追过来了【刚醒？那一会儿我去接你吃饭。】回了个【哦】之后，马龙彻底清醒了，下床去洗澡，然后准备收拾收拾屋子做个大扫除，前几天忙，得有好一个星期没收拾了。

忙忙叨叨收拾完，马龙瘫在沙发上吃冰淇淋，许昕发信息过来问他去不去吃饭，马龙回说晚上有事去不了，然后就一边儿翻好久以前没看完的小说，一边儿等张继科过来。

五点四十五。

电话响了。

马龙穿上外套拿着钱包钥匙下楼，想了想没什么遗漏的了就锁了门。

那边张继科正坐在车里敲方向盘，领带系得严实、西装穿得板正、眼镜戴得稳当，看起来是一脸正直，其实他是在琢磨晚上在哪儿睡。就像野兽圈地盘儿一样，昨天他把马龙弄进了自己的地盘儿，今天他就开始打起马龙家的主意了。毕竟按照兽性思维，他的人的地盘儿也是他的，那么他去标记下领地并没有什么不对。

他一边这样想着一边侧过头去，正巧就看到马龙从小区门口走出来，夕阳的余光扫落在他身上，在地面留下了一道颀长的影子。

张继科按了按喇叭提示马龙注意到他此刻所在的位置，只瞧马龙闻声抬头随后就朝着他的方向走了过来。

今天的张继科戴了一副黑框眼镜，配着他黑色的西装，看起来是显得精干而又沉稳，马龙一上车就发现张继科的目光落在了他的身上，对此他只是抿了抿唇，报以后者一个微笑然后默默系上了安全带。

北京的马路十年如一日的十分拥堵，而此刻他们的车正停在十字路口的红灯前，一路上张继科都没有说话这让马龙觉得有些不习惯，他有点忍不住地侧过头去打量起身边这个穿着西装的男人。

马龙忽然觉得张继科的侧脸很好看，深邃的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁，他的眼尾微微向上延伸这让他的眼睛显得有些狭长。此刻张继科正注视着前方的红路灯，修长的手指轻轻敲击着方向盘，显得有些随性。

“看着我做什么？”眼神的方向并没有改变然而张继科却突然从嘴里冒出了这样的一句话。

马龙闻言一愣，被抓包的瞬间有些尴尬，不过他又觉心里有些憋屈的不服气，说道：“看你怎么了，你是大姑娘啊，还不给人看了？”

说完马龙就后悔了，掩饰性地侧过了头去看街边来往不绝的人群，好像很有意思的样子。

张继科在一边儿拼命忍住笑，马龙这样看他已经让他得意得不行了，还是这别扭的样子，“没没，你想看就看，谁都不给只给你看。”

闻言马龙脸上更不自在了，在心里翻了他一个大白眼儿——谁爱看你啊！

耳边传来风被带动的呼啸声，天空也随着日落逐渐转暗，大约又过了半个小时马龙听到一旁的张继科说了一句：“到了。”

“这家店的淮扬菜做的很地道，地方也比较清静，”张继科推开门让马龙先进，随后对门口迎宾说：“有预定，姓张。”

两人跟着服务员往包厢走，路上张继科接着跟马龙说，“这地方我之前来的少，一块儿玩儿的哥们儿嫌这味儿太淡不过瘾，不过我觉得你应该会喜欢。”

马龙口味比较清淡，张继科早就知道他喜欢吃淮扬菜。马龙斜挑着眼睨他了一眼，没有说话，刚才在车里的别扭倒是下去了一点。这个人，惹了人又会哄回来，让人对他生不起气来。

包厢很小，四人座的桌子两个大男人坐下也不富裕，中式装修的灯光有些昏暗，映在白瓷茶壶上微微反光。张继科给马龙倒好茶之后就去点菜了，马龙默默地喝茶，听他点的都是之前他惯常吃的几道菜，也不知道他是从哪儿打听出来的。心里有些开心，但是马龙一贯是一个很稳得住的人，并没有对此有过多的表情。

点好了菜，还要了一壶花雕，秋天晚上渐凉，烫一壶黄酒暖身确实不错，不过……

“喝了酒怎么开车回去？”马龙问。

“找代驾呗，”张继科把玩这茶杯说道，“我就要了一小壶，花雕这东西养人，最近天儿冷了，一会儿你多喝一点。”

马龙没有再反驳他，马龙比较怕冷，现在十月末的天气，张继科单穿着衬衣西装还嫌热，马龙就已经套上了厚外套，他从小就有这个毛病，没有其他问题也就懒得管，多穿一点就好了。没想到他自己都没有注意过的问题，张继科竟全都放在心上。

饭吃到一半，张继科出去打了个电话，回来说：“我表妹说今儿要去我那住，明天她有个志愿者工作从我那儿走着就能到。”

马龙点点头，很是矜持的没说什么，他的表妹去他家住自己能说什么呢？说什么都不合适，索性什么都不说。不过他这样什么都要来报备一下的态度让马龙实在有些不好意思，马龙没有抬头，于是便错过了张继科眼里的暗色。

吃完饭找了代驾，先送马龙回家，到了之后让代驾司机在楼下等着，张继科送马龙上楼。马龙家是一个普通小区的小高层，八楼，一居室，是他刚来北京上大学那年他爸妈买的，付了首付，马龙毕业之后就自己还贷了。

对于张继科这么老实的送他上楼马龙还思考了一秒，然后又被自己推翻——张继科又没有明确的对他说过什么，两人现在还是单纯的朋友关系，虽然这个“朋友”关系也就只剩一层心照不宣的窗户纸。

就在马龙放下心来开房门的那一瞬间张继科蓦地抬起左手抓住了马龙的手腕，使劲的往外一拉，扶着他的肩膀把他推在了门上，右手则撑在了门框上。

毫无防备的马龙显得有些错愕，身前的张继科低下头来距离近到他们的鼻尖相碰，张继科身上还带着酒香味儿的荷尔蒙混合气息就这样铺天盖地的袭来，这让他有一瞬间的恍然。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”低沉的声音里带着某种戏谑的语调。

马龙抬眼对上了张继科的目光，他眼神中的错愕早已消失，取代的是如同湖水般的深不可见，他缓缓道：“代驾还等着呢，不过我不介意你撬门进来。”

马龙的右手正扶在门把上，然后轻轻的一转，反手把门推开倾身退进了门里，然后在张继科惊讶的目光中关上了房门，把某人留在了门外。


	3. Chapter 3

三

马龙关上门之后背倚在门上，等了一会儿听到了脚步声，又过了一会儿电梯来的声音响了。这次他是真的走了，马龙心里忽然有点小失落，这两天这人一直没皮没脸的在他身边儿呆着，唯一不在的时候他还睡着了没感觉，一睁眼就有他的信息追过来，现在这个人突然这么干脆的走了，马龙心里多少有些小小的不习惯。

拍拍脸进屋，马龙觉得自己这几天心情变化都是因为张继科，这样不好，很不好。他要恢复正常的生活，都快要被这个混蛋缠习惯了。

早上补了一觉之后马龙现在还不困，不过喝了花雕之后整个人都暖洋洋的，身上感觉懒懒的不想动，于是早早地洗漱好关上灯，只留了一盏台灯，躺到床上继续看小说。吃饭之前正看到精彩的地方，这小说还是前几个月下的，一直没看完，马龙决定今天晚睡一会儿把它看完。

到十点半的时候，马龙突然听见门有些动静，他没有多想以为是对门邻居回来，不过等了一会门的动静还没停，而且听起来像是他家的门传来的声音。马龙放下手机下床，路过厨房的时候顺手拿了根儿擀面杖。他从门上的猫眼往外看，楼道里一片漆黑什么都看不见。握紧了擀面杖，马龙倚在墙上，心想这贼也是业务不熟练，这么半天还没弄开。夜晚的小区静悄悄的，马龙隐藏在黑暗里，紧攥着擀面杖的手心微微有些冒汗，有个人在家门口撬门说不紧张是假的。

终于，咔哒一声，门开了。

门慢慢的被打开。

“哎哟！”

马龙上前一步一棍子轮上去，乌漆墨黑的也不知道打到哪儿了，只听那人哎呦一声，声音有些熟悉：“谁？！”

“诶诶！别打，是我！”

来人啪地一声打开大灯，突如其来的光晃了马龙一下，他抬手挡眼过了几秒才适应，放下胳膊竟然看见张继科站在他面前，额头肿起来好大一块，疑似是刚才被他打的……

“怎么是你啊？”马龙扔了擀面杖拉他坐到沙发上，一边儿拉下他揉额头的手一边儿数落他：“你这是什么毛病啊，大半夜的过来撬门，我还以为是小偷呢。”

张继科趁机拉住马龙的手不放，嘴上还在花花：“不是你说不介意我撬门的吗？”

马龙气得白了他一眼，刚才吓得他手都抖了，拍了他脑门一巴掌，“逗你玩儿的不知道吗！放开，我拿药箱去给你上药！”

张继科瘫在沙发上看着马龙进了书房，右手摸了摸脑袋，被打的地方正在额头右上的位置，马龙那一下一点儿都没留情，他现在其实脑子还有点懵。万万没想到，想摸黑进来偷袭，结果是自己挨了一闷棍。

“嘶——”张继科没忍住哼了一声，马龙正在给他揉红花油，下手一下比一下狠，“你不是回家了吗？大半夜的过来干嘛，我都要睡了。”其实他精神着呢，就是小说看到一半又被搅和了，再加上被张继科一惊一气，必须要报复回来。

“我回家之后才知道楼上邻居家暖气管子炸了，漏了一屋子水，我家现在正滴水呢，没法儿住人了。”张继科老老实实地回答问题，就是手一点儿都不老实地摸上了马龙的腰，“收留我吧”说完还眼巴巴地看着马龙。

“就没见过你这样的！”马龙低头收拾药箱，也懒得追问他房子的事是真是假，“我家只有一间卧室，你要住就只能睡客厅了。”

“我昨天可是把自己的卧室给你睡了啊。”张继科反驳道。

“那你睡卧室，我睡沙发？”马龙不温不火地说。

“我怎么舍得你睡沙发，我连客房都不舍得你睡。”张继科一脸正义凛然，好像他要蹭人家的卧室人家的床还是为了人家好一样。

马龙心想我还不知道你，“洗澡去！”

于是张继科成功的蹭进了马龙的卧室，分到了马龙一半的床，嘿嘿嘿地去洗澡了。至于睡了之后会不会再强行给自己分到一半的人，那就不好说了。

夜色深沉，春宵苦短，既然还不能进行不可描述的内容，那么为了身体健康还是早早睡了吧，毕竟憋久了对身体不好。

——————————————————

一夜无话，除了马龙后半夜的时候被张继科的胳膊勒醒了之外并没有其他意外，把这混蛋的胳膊扔到另一边儿去，他倒是睡得熟，眼睛都没睁开就又摸了过来，也不知道到底是睡着还是醒着。几次之后马龙也没了办法，只能把他的手拉低放到腰上，好歹不压着胸口影响他呼吸。

前一天晚上闹了一通，早上都起得比较晚，周六张继科不用上班，马龙倒是有一个之前很久预约了的病人下午要来。早饭和午饭合并成一顿，收拾完马龙就要去诊所，张继科闲着没事自然是要粘着马龙，顺便去看看这个病人有没有威胁，便跟着去了。

到得时间比较早，把张继科安排好让他自己去玩，马龙开始看病历，张继科扫了一眼发现是个中年男人，就放了一半的心，安安生生的拿着手机看材料。过了没一会，病人还没来，一个戴眼镜的小伙子先来了，红色T恤、一头短毛儿朝天立、手上来拿着一大堆东西。

张继科起身去开门，那小子进门先把东西都堆地上了，甩着手嚷嚷：“累死我了！哥！老师从老家回来了让我给你捎东西过来！”然后就熟门熟路的自己跑去喝水了。

马龙应了一声出来，看着正敦敦敦灌水的许昕说，“你慢点。”又对张继科介绍，“这是我师弟，叫许昕。许昕，这是我朋友，张继科。”

张继科朝许昕点了个头，帮马龙把东西都拎进去放好，然后就坐下了。

许昕看着他，自以为小小声的对马龙说：“哥，你这朋友够装逼的啊……”

“说什么呢！”马龙拍了许昕脑袋一巴掌，“你去看老师了？他最近身体还好吗？我最近有点忙，咳，都没去看他。”最后说到忙的时候有些心虚的顿了一下，最近其实都忙在张继科身上了。

“挺好的啊，回老家转了一圈儿还胖了呢，肯定没少吃好吃的。”许昕撇撇嘴，哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“你最近怎么这么忙啊，昨儿晚上喊你吃饭也有事。”

张继科听到这儿，默默的有些得意地笑了，意味深长地看着马龙。

马龙突然觉得脸上有点烧得慌，怕许昕再嘴上没把门儿的秃噜出来点什么他就要被张继科臊死了，赶紧轰人，“那没什么事你就先走吧，我这一会有病人来，过几天请你吃饭。”

许昕一听他要请客就美了：“那说好了啊，不许反悔啊！”

“我什么时候少了你的吃的！就知道吃！”

许昕走了之后一会儿，张继科突然来了一句，“你最近这么忙啊……”

马龙顿时想找个地缝钻进去，使劲儿瞪他一眼，正想回嘴，门又响了，这回是病人来了。马龙只好按下不提，先忙工作。

张继科小胜一局，再看病人秃头又有啤酒肚，顿时心情大好。正准备去马龙的休息室里小坐一会还没来得及把门打开，就听到自己的手机响了。

“喂，你好。”为了不打扰马龙工作，张继科一边接电话一边走到外面小客厅改的候诊室。

大约过了只过了三分钟，马龙手机震了一下，因为有病人在他之前就把手机调成了震动模式，再然后就听见大门响了一声，马龙猜是张继科出门了。

张继科接到的电话是物业来的，楼上业主回来可以处理漏水问题了。其实问题不大，本来他们自己漏水自己修就完了，麻烦的就是把张继科家给漏了，这个维修的费用问题需要两方业主当面谈一下。

一个小时之后，治疗时间结束，这位病人没有什么严重的问题，只是人到中年事业家庭的压力很大，近期有些焦虑失眠，才听从了老婆的建议来看一看心理医生。马龙给他做了心理疏导之后又约了下次的时间，病人就走了。病人走了之后，马龙送人出门路过客厅，张继科果然不在，回去立刻拉开了右手边的抽屉，只见手机的屏幕上显示了一条信息，刚才就猜测信息可能是张继科发的，他不可能一声不吭的走人。

——【物业说楼上的业主回来了，我得回去处理一下漏水的问题。】

这么说来他家是真的漏水了？马龙忽然觉得有些不可思议，原本还以为这是张继科为了在他家蹭住一晚找的蹩脚借口，顺手回了一个【知道了，我结束了。】

马龙正腹诽着，手机屏幕忽的又亮了，自然又是一条来自张继科的信息。

——【处理完了，我回来接你。】

马龙挑挑眉，心想还用得着你来接。不过吐槽归吐槽，张继科这么做马龙还是觉得很受用的，嘴角正不自觉地勾出了一个小弧度。

喝了口水，马龙把诊所收拾好，记录好今天病人的病例，在电脑里建档，然后就听门响了。

张继科回来了。

“完事了？”马龙去开门，张继科站在门口不往里进，“你这儿钥匙给我一把呗，不然每回还得你出来开门。”

“不给你，我这都是病人资料，很重要的。”马龙回去拿外套和包，然后关灯锁门。

“我又不动那些东西，看都不看。”

“少废话。”马龙把手上衣服塞给他拿着，空出手来锁门，“漏水处理好了？”

张继科把马龙的外套理好搭在胳膊上，“嗯，明天来人给修，这几天暂时不能住人了。”

马龙转过头来看着他，不说话，张继科一脸正直地望天：“你不会不收留我吧？”

——臭不要脸，就不该对他放心的这么早，想着法儿的要登堂入室，还装得跟个正经人似的，真以为穿上西装就能是个人儿了？！


	4. Chapter 4

四

上车之后张继科倒车上马路，“晚上吃什么去？”

马龙想了想，已经连着好几天都在外面吃了，既然他要住到自己家去，那不然就索性回家吃：“回家吃吧，一会儿顺道儿去趟超市。”

张继科没想到来蹭住还有这等福利，“你会做饭？”

马龙点点头：“毕业之后一直自己住，当然要做饭了，总在外面吃不好。”

总在外面吃的张总默默的躺枪，“那你可得给我做好吃的。”合着这位爷还记着马龙下午说要带许昕吃好吃的事儿呢。

到了超市张继科去推车，他大少爷不会做饭，完全不能从马龙拿的食材里推测出他到底要做什么菜，反正他就一句话：你做的什么我都吃，然后就盯着门口的甜点店不动地儿了。马龙心想没想到你还喜欢吃甜食，然后就去给他买了一块儿小蛋糕。张·看见甜食就走不动道儿·总裁·继科非常矜持地接过蛋糕放进说推车里，然后一脸刚才什么都没发生过的表情说：“走吧，还要买什么？”

马龙继续在心里翻了他一个白眼儿，你就装吧你！

“去海鲜那边儿，再买点儿虾。”

到家下车，张继科拎着菜、拿着行李箱、再带上自己心爱的小蛋糕，正式入住了马龙的家。进门之后马龙去做饭，张继科去卧室收拾行李，继占领了马龙的卧室马龙的床之后，又成功占领了马龙的衣柜。看着衣柜里整整齐齐挂好的两个人的衣服，想到马龙正在给他做饭，张继科心情愉悦，仿佛已经进入了正式的同居生活。果然和马龙在一起心情总是好的，张继科感觉如果他一辈子都和马龙在一起，那么他的控制欲应该会不治而愈，因为马龙就是他的药啊。

收拾好了之后张继科蹭进厨房，“你要做什么我给你帮忙。”

马龙狐疑的看着他，“你会干什么啊？”

张大爷望天想了想，非常认真地说：“洗菜？”

“你这个问句是怎么回事？！”马龙用芹菜抽他，“把芹菜洗了！”

张继科接住芹菜去洗，没想到洗的还挺好，于是开始得意起来，“洗好了，一点都不难嘛，还要干嘛？”

“洗好了就去切了把，切成一厘米宽的片儿，斜着切。”马龙那边正在忙活别的，听他干得挺轻松的就头也不抬地接着使唤他。

——斜着切？

张继科惦着手里的菜刀，摆了好几个姿势都没有参透这个“斜着切”到底是怎么个切法儿。斜着切，一厘米宽，还要切成片儿……这到底还是不是芹菜了？沉思三秒钟，日常日天日地·科是不会不会被小小的芹菜难住的，所以他开始自由发挥了。等马龙弄好了手里的东西再转过头来看张继科的时候，他就看到了这辈子都没见过的芹菜的一百种奇葩形状。

“咳，那什么，”张继科突然有点儿虚，“你看着是不是很有艺术性啊？”

马龙运了运气，努力保持微笑，然后毅然决然的把张继科轰出了厨房，“你去看电视吧，我自己来就行了，一会儿有乒乓球比赛呢。”

张继科还不想走，一起做饭什么的，“真不用我帮你啊？我这不是以前没干过么，你告诉我怎么弄不就好了。”

“不用了，你去看电视吧。”马龙把他推出去，然后啪地关上了厨房的门。

张继科摸摸鼻子，只好去客厅看电视，乒乓球还没开打，他就先睡着了。厨房炒菜的声音，电视里体育频道的声音，一切的声音混杂在一起就是家的声音，有家的味道，张继科在马龙家的这个简单的布艺沙发上感受到了家的感觉，他和马龙的家。

等马龙做好菜出来喊他吃饭的时候，只见张继科大马金刀的做在沙发上，双手抱胸，仰着头倚在沙发背儿上睡得正响。

“诶，醒醒，吃饭了。”马龙轻轻地推了推张继科。

“好了啊……”张继科迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，坐直了身子伸了个懒腰。

马龙起来往厨房走，“洗手去，然后过来帮我端菜。”

张继科站起来跟着他进厨房，虾仁黄瓜、青椒土豆丝、香菇油菜，还有一大盆麻辣香锅——他的艺术品芹菜正在一面躺着——最后一个紫菜蛋花汤，“怎么还有辣的？”

“你说呢？”

昨天去吃淮扬菜的时候张继科说的那句不常来马龙记住了，想来他之前应该是长吃辣的，这两天跟他吃的清淡，今天做个辣菜给他解解馋。张继科美不滋儿的嘿嘿一笑，赶紧端着才出去。

马龙家比较小，他又一个人，平时就在客厅茶几上吃饭，放个垫子做在地上，反正是木地板还有地采暖，倒是不凉。

摆好菜之后，张继科去洗手，回来两人对座，马龙把米饭递给他，“吃饭吧。”

吃饭之后马龙站起来踢张继科，“洗碗去。”

张继科双手撑在身后仰头看马龙，“我啊？”

“对啊，你还想光吃不干活啊！”马龙把碗筷都摞成一摞，放到张继科手里，“快去，做饭累死我了，以后都你洗碗。”

“那我要奖励。”张继科端着一摞碗筷往厨房走。

马龙拿了抹布擦桌子，“要什么？”

“一会儿告诉你。”张继科一脸邪气的痞笑，关上门儿洗碗去了。

马龙一个激灵直觉没好事，于是擦完桌子就躲进卧室去了，随便吧，兵来将挡水来土掩，打开手机趴在床上接着看小说，昨天被混蛋张继科搅和的又没看完。【大概今天也看不完

过了一阵厨房的水声好像停了，马龙又翻了一页接着看，但是身上的肌肉都紧张了起来，突然发现自己的处境好像不是很有优势——根本没地方跑！犹豫一下，正想起来到客厅去，卧室的房门开了。马龙支起一只胳膊想起来，只见张继科一个饿虎扑食直接把他压在身下，一只手还被按在了头顶。

手机从床上滑下去磕在地上发出“咚”的一声，马龙被他这么一扑有点儿懵，就这么傻乎乎的看着他。张继科颜色深沉，盯着马龙看了一会儿，慢慢地俯下身趴在他耳边用气声说：“我来拿奖励了。”

——————————————

这个吻来得其实不算突然，两个人都心知肚明，如今只是捅破的这层窗户纸。马龙本来以为张继科的吻会是很凶狠的那种，咬住人不放，没想到其实这么温柔。

一开始只是嘴唇的碰触，轻轻的啄吻，慢慢的张继科不满足于如此简单的接触，他咬住马龙的下唇吸进自己嘴里，舌头顶开马龙的牙关，一进去就卷住了马龙的舌头，吸住了不放，往自己的嘴巴里带。右手慢慢向上，从腰开始渐渐抚摸带马龙的脖颈，然后沿着下颌线掐住了马龙的下巴，迫使他把嘴张到最大，方便自己里里外外的品尝。

马龙被他又是温柔又是暴烈地吻得晕头转向，身上紧绷的肌肉放松下来，左手不自觉的抓住了张继科的衣服。

“嗯……”张继科吻得太用力，马龙没办法呼吸控制不住的从鼻管里发出一声轻吟。张继科被这一声鼓励得更加激动，原本按住马龙胳膊的手改回来托住他的后脑，让他仰头的角度更大更方便接吻。

“停……”马龙实在觉得喘不过气来，嘴巴被张继科堵得严严实实的，鼻子里进得去根本不够。张继科听话得稍稍离开一点，马龙如此顺从的姿态让他高兴不已，并没停下，他贴着马龙的嘴唇有一下没一下的亲着，又去叼着马龙的耳垂轻磨，然后顺下去把头埋在马龙的脖子上，鼻子正好对着他锁骨的小坑一下下的吹气，手还不老实得从衣服下摆伸进去顺着马龙后腰的凹陷来回摩挲。

马龙很白，身上的皮肤也很敏感，被他这样使劲儿一摸一揉就红了一片，有点火烧火燎的感觉。红白交错的颜色，幸好还掩盖在衣服之下。

马龙喘着气，被他摸得难受，张继科的手好像带电一样，每过一处就带着电流在他身上四处点火，到处乱窜。

“你起来……”马龙推推他，张继科耍赖压在他身上不动，“你重死了，快起来，压得我喘不上气了。”

张继科不起来，手脚并用的抱紧马龙，双手搂着，腿也要插进马龙腿里缠在一块，还把头整个埋在马龙肩窝里，过了一会闷闷的声音传来：“我爱你。”

从脱口而出那三个字开始，时间仿佛忽然停滞，一切都变得安静下来，张继科忽然感受到有一种情绪从他的血脉里开始蔓延出来，那是一种恐惧。

从来都是日天日地无所畏惧的他，突然感到怕了，他很怕马龙会拒绝他，他也怕马龙会对此感到厌恶从而远离他，而这些都并不是他的本意。

马龙感受着身上人的心跳，努力克制的呼吸间的一起一伏，还有说话时连同心脏的震动，慢慢伸手搂住了他的脖子，“我知道。”


	5. Chapter 5

五

手臂的温度伴着轻声的叹息，就这样直击进张继科的心里，抚平了他复杂的心情。张继科抬头去看身下的那个人，眼神交汇之间，如潮如汐。炽热的气息喷洒在耳后，很烫，马龙觉得那种烧灼感从耳后一直钻进身体里，一种奇怪的感觉开始蔓延他的全身，让他觉得身体开始发软。

张继科把他搂得更紧了，整个身体都死死的压在他身上，马龙感觉到大腿上有个硬物顶着，突然感觉有些慌，想躲开。

“别动。”张继科抱住他不动，正在慢慢的调整呼吸，过了好一阵儿之后才松开，从马龙身上下来，翻身躺在床上，不过手还抓着马龙的手不放。

马龙被他抓着手，张继科的手指霸道的插进他的指间，然后十指相扣紧紧地握住。闭上眼睛，两人谁都没有说话，终于马龙踢了张继科一脚，哼道：“睡觉了。”声音又软又甜奶得不行。

张继科坐起来，“蛋糕还没吃，刚才消耗了这么多，我得补充一下热量。”边说边意味深长的盯着马龙。

马龙红着脸回瞪他，本来就白皙的脸颊现在因为充血在灯光下呈现出一种半透明的质感，仿若渐变中的黄龙玉，莹润饱满。张继科看得差点又呆住，摸摸鼻子认输地下床趿上拖鞋晃晃悠悠地去厨房那蛋糕了，走到门口回头对马龙伸出一只手，“来啊。”

没好气的瞥了一眼站在门口的男人，马龙翻身下了床，啪地一声拍到张继科手心上，然后去洗澡了。挨了打的张继科含笑摇摇头，自己从冰箱里把小蛋糕拿出来，又熟门熟路地拉开橱柜从里面拿出了一个勺子，其熟练程度俨然好像这里本就是他自己的家一样，刚才混了一会儿厨房的成果除了奇葩芹菜还摸清了各种物品位置。

浴室里水汽氤氲，马龙对着镜子看自己的红肿的嘴唇，都有点破皮了，嘴唇里面的嫩肉也被他折磨得娇嫩的不得了，碰一下都丝丝的疼，耳垂上也有他的牙印儿。可恶的张继科，这让他明天还怎么见人。脱下衣服转身的一瞬间马龙又瞥见了自己后腰——一片红——比刚才已经消下去不少了，不过他白皮肤嫩，平时洗澡随随便便抓一下都红一道儿，更别提被张继科那么大力揉搓了。简直像只狗一样，到处乱咬，不要脸的张继科，刚答应他就这样下手没轻没重。可怜的马龙，将来他还会到处乱舔……

马龙抿着唇洗澡，气鼓鼓的打算今天晚上不再理他了，这样过分，再对他脸色好一点他就能上天了。洗好出来还没擦干身上的水就听张继科在外面喊他：“洗好了没有啊？巧克力要化了！”

板着脸出来，只见张继科盘腿坐在茶几前，面前摆着黑森林，马龙在他侧面坐下，不说话。

“怎么了？”刚才还好好的，怎么洗了澡就又不高兴了。

“你看看，我明天还怎么出门？”马龙指了指自己的嘴唇，又侧头给他看耳垂上的牙印。

张继科心里美的简直要上天，在马龙身上留下他的印记，沾染上他的气味，绝对性的满足的他内心最原始的雄性本能，探过身子在马龙嘴上亲了一口，“明天周日就不出去了呗。”

马龙白他一眼，张继科毫不畏惧，为了坚持自己的夫纲使劲儿挖了一大勺儿蛋糕吃了，带起一层厚厚的黑巧克力碎掉在茶几上，然后又挖了一勺举到马龙嘴边。

“勺子你用过了。”马龙一脸嫌弃。

“刚才你也没少吃啊，”张继科一脸无赖，又饱含深意，直接塞进他嘴里，“快吃。”

马别扭同志矜持了一下就被张·套路比你深·继科喂了一嘴蛋糕，巧克力醇香的味道在嘴里化开甜中带了些清苦，如爱如慕，缱绻缠绵。

————————————

清晨，窗外隐约传来鸟儿清脆的叫声，马龙卧室的窗帘无比遮光，房间里还是一片漆黑。床上的两个人几乎缠成了一个，被子被踢到床脚，只盖住了两人的小腿。马龙整个人都窝在张继科怀里，脸贴在他的胸肌上，腰上压着张继科的一条腿。昨天晚上睡觉之前两人就裸睡问题展开了一场深刻的探讨，由于张继科同志勇敢告白成功转正，所以他开始恢复本我打算裸睡，而且不仅自己脱，还要把马龙的睡衣也脱掉——昨天其实也很想脱，只是没好意思脱——如今转正了当然要怎么舒服怎么来了。而马龙表示辣眼睛，不想看，不许脱，不然就去睡沙发。张继科坚持，都在一起了有什么不能看的，反正早晚都要看。马龙坚决不同意，两人僵持不下，最后达成协议——张继科必须留一条内裤在身上，而马龙不得反抗张继科抱着他睡。

于是，现在两人就是这个奇葩的姿势，也不知道他们到底睡得舒不舒服，为什么要拗一个这样的造型来伤害单身狗——然而单身狗并没有在你们家装摄像头啦——大约是恋爱使人发傻。

谈恋爱了不起厚！

没羞没臊搞对象了不起厚！

对啊，就是了不起厚┑(￣Д ￣)┍

时钟走到9点整，张继科醒了，没有自然光照的原因所以他今天醒的要比平时晚一个小时。眯着眼摸了摸怀里的人，马龙还睡得很熟，张继科微笑着在他头顶亲了一口便继续闭目养神。过了一阵彻底清醒了之后也不起来，把被子拉上来盖住马龙和自己。马龙没有他火力壮，深秋的夜里不盖被子胳膊有些凉，好在还有他抱着，没有被冻着。张继科摸摸他的额头，开始盘算以后夜里得注意一下不能踢被子了，以后他就不是自己一个睡了，而是两个人，他皮糙肉厚无所谓，但是马龙本来就怕冷，当然不能冷了。

从今以后他就是有家室的人了，虽然还没有完全吃进嘴里，不过以马龙的性格答应他了就已经代表一切了。张继科看着怀里的人，好像是在看世界上最珍贵的东西，这就是对于张继科来说最珍贵的人。

十点半，马龙的眼球动了动，小刷子似的睫毛轻颤，扫在张继科的胸肌上微微有些痒。张继科捏捏他的后脖颈，早上略带沙哑的低音炮在马龙还没睁开眼的时候就煞了他一脸，“醒了？”

“嗯……”马龙哼了一声还不想睁眼，把头缩到张继科胳膊下面埋进枕头里，含含糊糊地说：“困……”

“那再睡一会儿？”

“几点了？”

张继科越过马龙伸长胳膊拿起床头柜的上的手机看了一眼；“十点半。”

“啊，”马龙猛地一下从他怀里出来，“这么晚了！”

“还行吧，你要是困就再睡一会儿。”

马龙挣扎着坐起来，“不睡了，起来吧，早饭都睡过去了。”

张继科看他还这么困心疼道：“饿了？不饿就接着睡呗。”

马龙盘腿坐在床上发呆状，睡乱的头发竖起几根呆毛，心想我不饿你也要饿死了。

“恩，还是起床吧。”他挠了挠头发顺手把还躺着的张继科拉起来。张继科被马龙一拉就起来顺势环住他的腰，整个人都赖在马龙背上，被拖进了卫生间。

两只杯子，两只牙刷，两条毛巾，昨天张继科洗完澡趁马龙已经回卧室躺下了摆好的，他专门买了配套的颜色。

洗漱完毕后的两个人在厨房随便搞了点东西，全当解决了早饭和午饭的温饱问题。马龙不想出门见人，张继科只要能和马龙在一块干什么都无所谓。反正他现在就是想方设法贴在马龙身上，没事就亲一口摸一把，撕都撕不下来。

马龙说看电影，张继科沉迷美色看着马龙的侧面说好好好；马龙说看钢铁侠，张继科沉迷美色在马龙脖子上种草莓说好好好，反正马龙看电影，他看马龙，然后被马龙打。

在看电影前，马龙拉着张继科进了自己的书房。马龙的书房里除了一些专业书和闲书之外，还有一个玻璃柜子，里面全都是钢铁侠——张继科早就注意到这个柜子里，里面一堆一堆的钢铁侠，各种版本的都有。竟然收集得这么全， 张·幼稚·亚洲醋王·继科十分不高兴。

“你看这个，这个是反浩克装甲，这个是MK23，这个是最初版的铁罐。”马龙一个个的数过来，每个男孩子都有一个超级英雄梦。张继科从背后搂着马龙，看着他介绍他心爱的兵人，眼睛里的星星就好像把自己的全世界都摆在了他面前。

看完第一部之后张继科点评道：“你看他是亿万富翁这么花心，我也能算个千万富翁我就很专一。”

马龙正在弯腰换第二部的光盘，“这么说来穷光蛋最专一了？”

“那不一定，”张继科瞅着马龙，从翘起来的屁股看到肌肉紧实的大腿又一路顺到脚踝，“穷光蛋多专一都没用，因为他穷，没人会爱他。而且你没听过那个段子吗？一个帅哥专一才是真的专一，丑男只要有人勾搭就会出轨以弥补自己的自卑。就好像我有十块钱买了矿泉水是真的想喝水，而穷人只有一块五只能买矿泉水，如果他有两块五谁知道他会不会买可乐。”

好像说的很有道理的样子呢，马龙嘟哝道，“我又不是看上你的钱。”

“你看上我就行了，我的钱都是你的。”张继科道，“你还是我的呢。”

连着看完三部曲虽然很爽，但是两人都觉得身上的肌肉都要僵掉了。看了一天电影没什么消耗两人都不是很饿，活动一下身体，马龙去煮了面。家常的西红柿鸡蛋挂面，吃完面张继科主动去洗碗，并表示马龙做饭辛苦了以后的碗都归他洗了。


	6. Chapter 6

六

之后的一个星期张继科都住在马龙这里，马龙不提他当然乐得一直住下去，就是房子有点小。这天马龙打算带许昕去吃饭，张继科正好想起来了丁宁，上次丁宁说去他家结果漏水了，本来就对他和马龙的进展十分关注，这下更要好好审问一番。

两人分头去请弟弟妹妹吃饭，马龙带许昕去吃上海菜，张继科带丁宁去吃川菜。

张继科带丁宁来的这家川菜馆不算大，不过环境倒还不错，他们来的稍稍早了点，还没到饭点，所以此刻店里的人不算太多。

挑了一个相对僻静的位置，丁宁麻溜儿的拿过菜单点了不少好菜，当然其中也不乏张继科爱吃的。

点完菜后，丁宁用手托着腮，带了一种八卦的眼神盯着坐在她对面位的自家哥哥——张继科同志，嘿嘿一笑，迫不及待的问：“哥，你今儿请我来吃饭，那马龙呢？”

“他今天请他师弟吃饭去了。”张继科喝了口茶语气淡定。

丁宁眼珠儿一转，也不知想到了什么，还没说呢自己就先笑开了花，她稳了稳情绪脸上带了一种蜜汁微笑：“哥啊，你在马龙那儿住了那么久，快说进展到哪一步了？”

张继科看着表妹脸上的蜜汁微笑，有点想笑，不过他还是绷住了表情，推了推眼镜，道：“你知不知道你脸上现在写满了两个字——八卦。”

丁宁闻言嘿嘿一笑：“做妹妹的当然得关心一下哥哥的终身大事咯。”

见张继科啥也没说，只是喝了口茶，丁宁努了努嘴，眼里闪过一丝机灵，笑道：“以我对你的了解，去马龙家住了那么久，要是没有发生点啥的话——”

说到这里丁宁故意拖了个长音，去看张继科的表情，然后又嘿嘿一笑：“你就不是我哥哥啦。”

看着自家表妹的笑脸，张继科啧啧了两声，脸上带了笑抬手在丁宁头上拍了一下：“人小鬼大。”

丁宁朝张继科做了个鬼脸，见他也没否认，心中自是了然：“马龙真挺好的，不仅人长得帅，脾气也好，可不像——”

“可不像谁？”不等丁宁说完，张继科抢先打断了她的话，装模做样的摸了摸口袋，“今儿出来的急似乎没带钱包啊。”

“没谁没谁！”丁宁赶忙摇了摇手，脸上带了谄媚的笑容，“嘿嘿，我是说马龙和你挺配的，正所谓——豺狼要配小绵羊嘛。”

张继科看了看丁宁，笑的有些宠溺：“好了，吃你的酸菜鱼去。”

如果说丁宁是八卦小公主的话，那么许昕的八卦能力也不相上下，同一时刻在不同的地点，张继科和马龙被八卦的问题倒是差不多的。

“诶哥，上次在你诊所看到那个人，和你关系不一般吧？”

马龙将刚擦完嘴角的湿巾放在一边，笑了笑，语气显得有些平静：“没有啊，就是朋友。”

“我可是第一次，看到你的诊所里有除了病人以外的朋——友——”许昕特地将最后的两个字音拉的长长的，脸上的表情显得不言而喻，“你俩肯定有问题。”

“好的不学学坏的，你什么时候变得和老师一样八卦了。”马龙脸上笑的有些无奈。

“噗——”许昕听到马龙这么说差点没把嘴里的果汁给喷了出来，“哥，你这么埋汰老师，他知道吗？”

马龙被许昕的话逗乐了，又不想他继续刚才的话题，立马将话题转到了他身上：“你最近是和方博住在一起吗？”

许昕闻言愣了愣：“诶？哥你咋知道的！”

“他发微博了。”马龙笑了笑。

“那逗比，我都不想说他了。”一提到方博，许昕的脸上的嫌弃溢于言表，“哥你知道吗，从上上个月他自己的房到期了之后，就硬是死乞白赖的搬到我那儿去了。美名其曰是要和我分担房费，但是！这两个月的房租还是我在付啊！”

马龙含笑摇了摇头没说话，许昕一提到方博话就变得特别多，话题转移成功。许昕还在那不停地叨叨叨，马龙默默吃饭听他吐槽。

另一边张继科终于没有抗住丁宁的死缠烂打，承认了他和马龙确定关系，但是别的就不肯多说一句了。笑话，肉还没吃到嘴里这种丢人事怎么能承认！

丁宁满眼怀疑的看了他半天，最终还是为了零花钱忍住了没有继续追问，知道他俩在一起了她就已经很满足了。

八点半，丁宁一个人横扫光大半桌的菜，意犹未尽的放下筷子。

张继科正在给马龙发信息，“祖宗，终于吃饱了啊。”

丁宁一仰脸儿，“那可不，我可得多吃点狗粮，不想某些人，有爱自然饱。”

“行了你，走，送你回家。”张继科把手机往兜儿里一揣，喊服务员来结账。

“不用不用，你去接马龙吧，我自个儿回去就行了。”

张继科刷卡签单，“算了吧，我还是把你送回去吧，谁知道你会不会再去哪儿乱跑。”

丁宁反驳道：“我都这么大了，现在才八点多就算出去又怎么了？”

正往外走，张继科看见有一个熟悉的身影站在门口，“诶，你看门口那个是不是大表哥？”

丁宁顺着他的手往外一张望，嘿嘿嘿地坏笑，“好像是诶……”

张继科干咳一声，作若无其事状继续往前走，正巧那人听见声音下意识的向后看，一眼就瞥见了他俩：“——继科儿，宁宁！”

“大表哥！”丁宁小步跑过去亲亲热热的喊人。

张继科也蹭过去喊道：“大表哥。”

这位是张继科和丁宁的大表哥——陈玘。

要说这世上除了马龙还有谁能治住张继科，那必须非陈玘莫属。

陈玘此人，是个传奇。

从小就日天日地的张继科在陈玘面前都要老老实实，无他，只因陈玘当年的中二病时期比他还要日天日地。虽然长得白皙清俊，眉目如画，但是随随便便那双微微上挑的丹凤眼一瞪眼就杀气四溢，吓得别人不敢说话，活生生的可止小儿夜啼。

他比张继科大五岁，到张继科刚刚开始懂点儿事儿的时候，陈玘就开始了他漫长的中二期。可以说张继科的整个童年都是笼罩在大魔王表哥的统治之下，也因为有了陈玘珠玉在前，就算张继科再怎么日天日地只要没有超过陈玘，家里人也就可以接受了。

婚后陈玘的性格内敛了很多，尤其是有了儿子之后被小孩子磨得脾气好了不少，不过由于小时候的阴影面积过大，张继科和丁宁见了他还是虚的不行。

“哥，我带宁宁来吃饭，现在送她回家。”张继科交待道。

陈玘点点头，说：“刚才我怎么听有人说要晚上跑出去玩？”

丁宁咔嚓一下傻了，连忙找补，“没有！我就是随便那么一说！一会直接回家，马上回家。”

张继科也跟着加火，“我保证送她回家。”又问道：“哥你在等人吗？嫂子和添添呢？”

“臭小子你还问起我来了，我这有事出来吃饭，等你嫂子来接我。”

“哦。”张继科不敢多问，赶紧道，“那我们也走了啊。”

陈玘点点头，“走吧，过几天来家里吃饭。”

兄妹二人乖乖点头，同手同脚地走了。

马龙这边收到张继科的信息问他什么时候回家，他回了个【没准儿】，许昕可比小姑娘能吃多了。上海菜菜量少，吃完之后摸摸肚子说还有点缝隙，于是非要去撸串儿。马龙没办法，只好陪他去。

“哥你不知道，方博儿真是烦死了，天天喊我瞎子，我不就是近视度数高一点吗？现在近视的人这么多，他怎么不说别人。”许昕一边儿啃烤翅一边儿唾沫横飞的吐槽方博。

马龙有一口每一口嚼着板筋陪他，“他那不是和你逗着玩儿嘛。”

许昕气鼓鼓的扔了鸡骨头，说道：“不提他了！生气！”然后话头一转又回来八卦马龙，“哥你还没告诉我你那‘朋友’到底怎么回事呢！老实交待啊，你俩肯定不单纯。刚才是不是他给你发信息？”

真不愧方博儿说他是瞎子感觉特别好，别看许昕近视度数高，但是他眼睛还特别贼，什么都能看见，也不知道他是怎么长的。

“啊，是他。”马龙没办法只好继续装傻，说了一句不肯多说，结果张继科这个不争气的东西，没等他话音儿落下电话就追过来了。没办法，马龙只好在许昕一脸有奸情我要听八卦的表情里接了他的电话。

“在哪儿呢？”张继科问道，“我把我妹送回家了。”

他声音有点儿蔫，和妹妹吃个饭怎么吃得没精打采的了？马龙说了个地名儿，“在这吃烤串儿呢，一会就回家。”

许昕听到这顿时等到了眼睛——竟然已经同居了！

马龙举着手机，感觉许昕眼里冒出的精光已经穿透了自己的大脑，那边张继科还跟着添乱，“我去接你吧，正好顺路。”

马龙想叫他别来吧，又没有理由；让他来吧，就会见到许昕。两相权衡还是舍不得拒绝张继科，“嗯，你过来吧，开车慢一点。”

挂掉电话就见许昕双手合十抵在下巴上，整张大脸都顶到了马龙面前，眼睛还十分恶意的少女花式扑闪，并且发出了淫。荡的笑声，“嘿嘿嘿~~~~师兄~~~~嗯~~~~”

马龙头疼的捏捏鼻梁，承认道：“对，就是你想的那样，他是我男朋友，满意了？”

许昕一脸哦哦哦哦的表情，“果然，我就说你俩肯定有问题，我这么慧眼如炬。”

——我俩有问题，我看你和方博的问题也不小，马龙腹诽道。

“好了，他一会来接我回家，你怎么走。”

“你俩就已经住一起了啊，住谁家？”许昕问道。

“我那，他家上礼拜漏水了正在修。好了，都告诉你了，不许再问了啊。”

许昕点点头，见好就收，“好吧，那我先走了，不等着你们给我发狗粮了。”顿了一顿道，“不对，我今天吃的其实就是狗粮。”

马龙冲他摆摆手，“得了啊你，没完没了了，赶紧走吧。”

“好好好，走了！”许昕站起来把包往背上一甩，“哥拜拜！”

“好好走，过马路看着车！”马龙喊道，真是一会儿不操心都不行。

结好账马龙站在路边儿等了一小会张继科的车就来了，上车系好安全带，马龙问道：“你怎么了？刚才听你声音没精打采的，不是和妹妹吃饭去了吗？”

张继科眨眨眼，和妹妹吃饭被妹妹八卦都不可怕，可怕的是没有一点准备就撞见了大魔王表哥，血槽瞬间被干空一大半，于是这样那样的给马龙把陈玘的光荣历史科普了一遍，顺便爆了一遍自己小时候的黑历史，逗得马龙笑得直颤。

“有那么好笑吗？”张继科问道，“听我吃亏这么高兴啊？”

“没有没有，”马龙赶紧憋住不笑了，不过嘴角还是绷不住往上翘，“就是没想到有能治住你的人，你这表哥是个奇人。”

张继科无奈道：“可不是，不过要感谢我大表哥，有他在我小时候少挨好多打，毕竟我还是比他听话多了，我们家人都觉得很欣慰。”

“噗——”马龙实在憋不住了，笑得都要喘不上来气了。

张继科望天，深觉这日子没法儿过了，刚被干空血槽，回来不仅没得到温柔的安慰，反被老婆嘲笑，夫纲不振，夫纲不振啊！


	7. Chapter 7

七

周日这天是个难得的晴天，没有雾霾的北京上空蓝天飘着白云，秋高气爽好乘凉，非常适合出门转一转。

吃完早饭之后张继科就拉着马龙出门了，自从他占领了马龙一半衣柜之后就开始觉得里面的衣服不配套——马龙怎么不和他穿同一个牌子的衣服呢？

直接开车到最大的商业区，周末人多不好找地儿停车，张继科和马龙绕了好几圈等了排队了好久才进来地下停车场。张·不差钱儿·继科自己买衣服有个恶趣味，从来都是不买对的只买贵的而且必须要logo最大的，于是拉着马龙直奔阿玛尼，哪件儿logo大就拿哪件让马龙去试。马龙满眼问好的看着他，之前看张继科的衣服都挺正常的啊，西装衬衣休闲类的衣服也都挺素的，怎么这会就变成暴发户画风了呢？

“咳，那些都是别人买的，他们不能欣赏我这么高水平的审美。”张继科仰着脸说，“快去试，这个我有一件儿。”

这是件白色的卫衣，胸前横着硕大的ARMANI六个字母，丑倒是不丑，就是感觉太夸张了点，如果是马龙自己一定不会挑这件。奈何没办法，张继科铁了心的要给他买，就是想跟他穿情侣装。搞得旁边儿的店员都在笑，还跟着起哄：“这位先生，这是我们的当季特别限量版呢，您穿上肯定特别精神，您看您男朋友这么帅，一起穿多帅啊。”

马龙被店员打趣得不好意思，没办法只好上身儿试了试，尺寸合适张继科就让店员放一边儿了，两人接着挑其他的。又看了几件衬衣，比较适合上班穿的那种，稍微正式又有点休闲的款式。男生买衣服简单，总共可选的选项就不是很多，都挑好之后张继科直接刷卡。本来马龙还想自己付的来着，一不留神就被张继科抢先了。

后来继续又逛了逛，路过运动品牌，马龙最近正好打算以后坚持去健身房锻炼，长期坐在办公室身上都僵住了，还容易颈椎难受，需要多运动运动。张继科可有可无，他本来就一直在坚持锻炼，身上的肌肉都硬的捏不动，加上他皮肤黑，看起来更显得结实。不像马龙，白皙俊秀，又不是肌肉容易特别明显的身体素质，整体感觉要比张继科白软很多。

买了一身儿蓝色的运动装，蓝色上衣、蓝色裤子、蓝色鞋子，马龙整个人都要淹没的蓝色的海洋里了。张继科秉承他的蜜汁审美看上了一件橘黄色的运动款防寒服，马龙说他再戴个绿帽子就是个胡萝卜了。  
“你要给我戴绿帽子？谁敢来当隔壁老王？”

马龙呸他，“胡说八道什么呢你！”

“你说我戴上绿帽子是胡萝卜的啊。”张继科装无辜。

“我说是绿色的帽子，戴绿色帽子的多了，再说了，给你你戴么？”马龙语气淡淡的，“还是说，你觉得我是那种人？”

张继科一听话儿音儿不对立马怂了，摸摸鼻子道，“哪儿能啊，谁不知道你心里只有我最爱我，我也爱你么么哒。”

马龙侧过头去看他的侧脸，觉得眼前这个男人的人设在他面前总显得十分不对版。其实别说是张继科的人设不对版了，就连他自己的人设似乎也不太对劲儿了，平日里别人对他的评价大多都是沉稳冷静，但面对张继科时他哪里还有往日里的半点缜密。

八

十月二十是马龙的生日，张继科早就准备好了礼物，特意在马龙穿好衣服之后选了与之相配的情侣装，然后送马龙上班。晚上下班之后直接去诊所接上马龙，去给他庆祝生日。

马龙知道张继科有什么打算，他也好奇张继科到底准备怎么给他过生日，毕竟是他俩在一起之后的第一个生日，十分有纪念意义。

还是那个私家淮扬菜馆，上次吃过之后马龙说很喜欢，张继科就又定在这了。要了一个小包间，灯光昏暗，桌上蜡烛杯里的火光摇曳，气氛温馨甜蜜。自从张继科接上马龙开始，马龙的脸上就一直带着浅浅的微笑，眼睛里的神采透出来，看得张继科一阵心慌。这样幸福的马龙显得格外的美，这是对张继科最大的肯定与赞美。

饭吃到一半，张继科清了清嗓子，然后郑重其事的从包里掏出了一个手掌大方形盒子，马龙放下筷子看着他，暗暗松了口气，还以为他这架势是要掏戒指呢，不过心里还是有点暗暗的小失落。

张继科把盒子放在马龙手里示意他打开，竟然还有点不好意思的转过头去的不看着，却又忍不住斜过眼珠儿偷瞄。马龙见他这样故意慢悠悠的打开包装，然后看到盒子上的PATEK PHILIPPE惊讶的抬眼看了张继科一眼，张继科继续作若无其事状，马龙只好打开盒子。只见里面是一块漂亮的蓝色手表，深蓝色的金属表盘带有三个小表盘成倒三角状盘踞在大表盘下方，同样深蓝色的皮革表带手感软硬适度、温润舒适。当然了，不论这块表长成什么样，它上面那十三个字母就是一个大写的贵。

“太贵重了吧……”马龙拿着盒子感觉有点烫手，虽然他也不穷，平时也不是很节俭的人，但是这块表的消费水平显然已经超出了马龙对自我消费的一个预设值。不过张继科的一片心意他又不忍心拒绝，所以有些犹豫却并没有放下盒子。

“这不算什么，”张继科从盒子里拿出表来拉过马龙的手给他戴上，“你只说你喜不喜欢它？

马龙点点头，“喜欢。”

张继科握着马龙的手放在嘴边，看着他道：“只要你喜欢就好，你喜欢它就实现了它的价值。如果你不喜欢，那它价格再高都没有真的价值。”说完亲了一口马龙白软纤长的手指。

从第一次张继科摸到马龙的手开始，他就觉得马龙的手很软，手指很细，像女孩子的手一样，却又比女孩子要多些棱角与力量。看着马龙白皙的手腕上那块深蓝色的手表，两种色差的对比一时在光影的折射下竟十分迷人。

压了压眼角，马龙被张继科这一番情话说得竟有些感动，他能感受到张继科的心，这不是基于价格的数字，而且这份礼物实实在在传递给他的那份心意。

当然，以张继科的不要脸程度，他当然还有后招。于是他又拿出了一个一模一样的盒子，然后打开托到了马龙面前——是一块和他腕上同款的表，是黑色的。

马龙没忍住笑了出来，眼睛都眯了起来，从善如流地拿出了手表给张继科戴在了左手手腕上。

气氛如此之好，张继科和马龙对视，眼尾上挑的桃花眼里爱意深沉，马龙感觉脸上有点热，垂下了眼睛，受不了张继科这样子专注地看他。张继科的手抚上他的脸，微微用力抬起来一点，然后吻了上去。

唇齿相贴，马龙顺着他的力道张开嘴接纳他的舌头进来。这是个非常温柔的吻，大概是气氛太好，张继科一改往日凶悍作风，十分轻柔的含吻马龙的唇舌。马龙慢慢握住张继科的胳膊支撑自己，张继科抚摸着他的耳垂和脖颈，以一种完全控制的姿态却是如此小心翼翼的在吻他。

双唇分开了一霎那，马龙听到张继科低沉沙哑的声音响在他的耳边，“生日快乐。”

适时华灯初上，满室昏黄，只愿何当同心人，两两不相弃。

————————————

回到家，马龙等张继科进门之后关上了门，然后抓着他的胸口把他按在了门上。黑暗中两人的呼吸相互交缠，马龙略微仰头的看着张继科，几近虔诚的凑了上去贴住了他的唇。马龙的主动让张继科呼吸陡然重了一分，搂住马龙的腰，然后下滑，双手托住他的臀部把他抱了起来。马龙抓着他胸口衣服的手改为搂住他的脖子，整个身体都被张继科的胳膊支撑着。这是个需要绝对信任才能保持住平衡的动作，马龙不仅环住了他的脖子，还整个人都贴到了他身上。

一瞬间张继科就硬了。

他就这样抱着马龙进了踢开了卧室的大门，路灯的光亮从窗户里透进来，映在马龙的一小半脸颊上，一半的瞳孔泛着光，仿若有星火璀璨。张继科就这样近乎虔诚的看着他，手掌描绘着他脸脸颊的形状，眉骨到鼻峰的山峦起伏，手下皮肤细腻，连细小的绒毛都能感觉得到。

马龙的手在张继科脑后有一下没一下的顺着他的炸开的头发，就好像是在给一只饕足的猛虎顺毛，唯一不同的是他身上的这只猛虎还饿着。

夜晚的街道上时常有车开过，轮胎摩擦在马路上的声音急促却又有拉长的尾音，和此时马龙的轻吟重叠。张继科伏在马龙上方，背肌紧张，翅膀纹身收缩在他肩胛骨之间，随着呼吸一起一伏，翠绿的玉坠悬在胸口有时会碰到马龙的脸上。

“疼……”马龙皱着眉头极为忍耐地哼了一声，张继科的两指在他后穴里缓缓地抽动，化开的润滑剂从股间滑落滴在床单上。张继科胯间已经硬得发疼，抓住马龙的手放到腰带上，马龙微微起身乖乖的给他解开了裤头，拉下内裤的一瞬间，那东西啪的一声歪出来打在马龙手上。

“来，握住它。”张继科向前挺了挺胯，把自己往马龙手里送。他直接把马龙面对面抱了起来让他坐在自己怀里，左手握着马龙的手把自己和马龙握在了一起，引导着他上下撸动，右手又加了一指继续扩张。  
马龙头抵在张继科的肩窝，前后夹击的感觉让他犹如在冰火两重天。后穴期初的疼痛过去之后开始产生一种难以言喻的痒，渴望张继科的手指，内壁蠕动收缩，被张继科的手指撑开空气进去后更加感到空虚。

“唔——”

马龙突然喘了一声，不是之前那种压抑着的细细喘息，而是高昂的，尾音带颤的声音。张继科的手摸到了他的前列腺，指尖抵着那块软肉轻揉一秒，然后滑开，就感到马龙的后穴猛得收缩了一下狠狠地夹住他的手指。  
“进、进来……”马龙趴在张继科身上喘息，后面的折磨，那一秒之后后穴感觉愈发空虚，让他实在受不了只能出声邀请张继科进来，填满他。

张继科抱着马龙倒下，马龙的大腿环在他的腰上。虽然背入的姿势对于第一次来说比较轻松，但是张继科和马龙都想看着彼此的眼睛。马龙眼里泛着水光，眼尾发红、水光潋滟，就这样双眼含情的看着张继科，无声的邀请。

汗珠顺着张继科的线条刚硬的下巴低落在马龙唇上，略有些凌乱的胡渣要命的性感。张继科俯下身抱住马龙，等马龙也环住他的背之后，一只手扶着自己缓缓进入。马龙清晰的感觉的自己被撑开的整个过程，张继科的那根坚硬滚烫，如同烙铁一般进入了他的身体，内壁自觉地在他进来之后闭合，紧紧的包裹住，就像马龙的性格一般，温柔包容，又执着坚定。

整个过程张继科一直盯着马龙的眼睛，感受他内壁的收缩与温度，软肉蠕动，后穴被扩张的非常好，里面的润滑液已经化成了水，除了最初的一点不适应之外，马龙并没有感觉到太难受，直至全根没入，两人同时松了一口气。

过了一会儿，张继科先是小幅度的慢慢抽动，等马龙完全适应了之后便开始大开大合的进攻，撞得马龙几乎要抱不住的他的脖子，呼吸狂乱，再也压抑不住的呻吟出声。

大床随着节奏晃动着，马龙恍惚间听见自己的声音，吓得赶忙咬住嘴唇拼命忍住，脸红得像是要烧起来了一样。张继科贴着他的唇，边吻边说：“别咬，我想听，别忍着。”

“嗯……不、不行……”马龙喘着气艰难的回道，“会……被听见的……”

张继科笑了一下，“别怕，咱家房子隔音很好的。”说着用力顶了几下。

马龙被他撞得意识散乱，再也忍不住了。

好像过了很久之后，马龙听到张继科在他耳边喘息，然后被抱了起来，张继科把他按在床头靠背上，一只手抓着他的手十指相扣，一手掐着他的腰支撑他勉强跪在枕头上。

肉体相撞的声音回荡在卧室里，马龙反手摩挲着张继科的肌肉分明的背部，汗水粘了一手。张继科低头咬住马龙的后脖颈舔吻，鼻息喷张，烫的马龙的脖子红了一片。

换了姿势之后张继科更容易顶到马龙的前列腺，每次擦过的时候马龙都会发出带着哭腔的颤音，余音环绕。张继科抓住马龙的前端，又再加紧顶了几下之后马龙就眼前一片白光的射了张继科满手。

带着一手马龙的精液，张继科将手指喂进马龙嘴里，还在高潮余韵里的马龙乖乖的含住，然后被张继科掰过头吻了过来。他自己的味道在两人嘴里传递，之后张继科突然发了狂，死死的按住他咬住他的脖子凶狠地撞击了十几下，然后突然抽了出来。

马龙失去了张继科的支撑立刻软下了身子滑到床上喘气，张继科凑过来捉住他的手握住自己快速撸动，几下之后终于射了出来。

马龙看着自己满手的张继科儿子，嫌弃的往他身上抹，张继科傻笑着随他摸，歇了一会之后就抱着马龙去卫生间伺候老婆洗澡了。

浴室的水声透过门缝传出来，一同传来了还有低低的说话声。卧室的小台灯照亮一点点暖黄的光圈，床上被单凌乱，床下两双同款拖鞋一样一只相互交错的倒在一起。

浴缸里马龙坐在张继科怀里头依着他的肩膀闭目养神，双手被他握在手里，微热的水波浮动在身上，张继科轻吻马龙的头顶。

一辈子到底有多长，其实会很长，其实没多长。


	8. 假如龙龙不答应科科

张继科的控制欲全部都集中在了马龙身上，表面看起来是好了很多，但实际上越来越难以控制。

“嗯……”马龙轻吟一声醒过来，头很痛，抚着额头睁开眼，入眼的是陌生的天花板挑高造型，一盏极为后现代设计的顶灯吊在头顶。空气中弥漫着很浓的烟味，马龙半睁的眼睛望过去，只见张继科正敞着黑色衬衣的扣子坐在另一边床边抽烟，床头柜上的烟缸已经堆满了烟灰。

“醒了？”张继科深吸了一口烟之后掐灭，俯下身来悬在马龙身上，鼻对鼻，唇对唇，烟味混杂着纯雄性的荷尔蒙，随着问话一口烟喷在马龙脸上。马龙不自觉的偏开头想躲，却被张继科强硬的掐住下巴转了回来。  
“你想干什么？”马龙被他掐的下巴很疼，张继科盯着他的眼神就像是孤狼盯住自己的猎物，占有欲、势在必得的控制欲暴露无遗。

张继科冷笑一声，直接堵上了马龙的嘴唇。手指向下用力掰开马龙的下颌迫使他张开嘴接受自己的唇舌。马龙瞪大了眼睛拼命地推他，结果张继科整个身体都压在他身上，一只手抓住的他的手腕按在头顶，然后咔哒一声，手铐扣在了马龙手上。张继科的吻凶狠之极，大力吮吸马龙的嘴唇，舌头伸进去直达喉管，重重的舔舐他的口腔，变换着角度地纠缠住的他舌头，搅动中发出的水声让马龙整个人都要羞耻的烧起来了。

津液顺着张开的唇角下滑到脖子，张继科拉着马龙拷在一起的双手环住自己的脖子，然后掰着他的脖子向后仰，从他的唇角一直舔到锁骨，然后重重地在他的锁骨上咬了一口。

“唔……”马龙闷哼一声，曲起腿想把张继科踹下去，却被他强硬的插进两腿之间一直顶到大腿根，马龙气得眼角发红，抬起胳膊使劲锤了他后背一下，“你到底想干什么！”

张继科抬起头来直视他的眼睛，眼中的火焰直直烧到马龙身上，一把拽开他的腰带，掐住他的腰，“干你。”

马龙被他吓的愣住了，满眼惊讶的看着他，喃喃道：“不……你不能……”

“不，我能。”张继科拽下马龙的外裤连同内裤，上衣早就不翼而飞。马龙现在全身赤裸裸的呈现在张继科眼前，如玉白皙的身体上是他吸出来的印子，娇嫩的乳首立了起来，张继科低头含住一颗，舌头绕着小硬珠打转，一手握住马龙的前端，一只手伸到身后掐住他的臀部，手指顺着臀缝来回抚摸后穴的褶皱。

马龙被他摸的全身向上跳了一下，张继科送了一根手指进去，干涩的后穴并不能承受这样粗暴的进入。他顺着马龙的腹部一路向下吻下去，在皮肤上留下一道水光，然后一口含住了马龙的前端。

“唔……不……”马龙被含进温热的口腔里，大脑顿时一片空白，第一次被唇舌伺候的性器没有任何抵抗力，虽然张继科根本没有任何技巧，但是没几下之后马龙就射了出来。释放之后马龙眼前一道白光，双手抓着张继科的头发喘气。

张继科把马龙翻了身趴在床上，然后掰开了马龙的臀瓣舔了上去。后穴紧紧的闭合着，张继科的舌头绕着中心打转，然后用力打开紧闭的穴口把嘴里含着的精液慢慢涂上去，就着液体将马龙的后穴微微舔开了一个小口。

“不要……”马龙带着哭腔的喊道，拼命的想往前爬，远离那条可怕的舌头，但是被张继科按住了后腰，身上也被舔得发软。

“哭着不要，那怎么又硬了？”张继科起来趴在马龙耳边说道，同时弹了一下马龙的前端顶部。

“啊——”一只手指猝不及防地插了进来，含着精液的后穴不再那么干涩，紧紧的缠着张继科的手指，高热的内壁不停地蠕动着，刺激得张继科的下身紧得几乎要爆炸。张继科曲起中指来回抽插，他咬着马龙的后脖颈含糊道：“你看，你下面吃的多开心。”羞耻的马龙实在忍不住哭了出来。

“别哭，”张继科加了两指，“你一哭我就更想草你了……”

草草扩张之后，张继科实在忍不住了，一手压住马龙的脖子，然后将自己送了进去。

马龙猛地后背拱起，像一只幼兽一般想把自己缩成一团，然而被张继科压住不能动。后穴因为紧张收缩的死紧，张继科进到一半卡在中间被夹得也很难受，拍拍马龙的臀瓣在白皙的皮肤上留下的嫣红的手印，“放松，不让你会更疼。”

马龙闻言突然发出一声悲鸣，张继科趁机整根没入。

昏暗的房间里混杂着张继科的喘息和马龙的啜泣声，囊袋拍打到臀部的声音和抽动溅起的水声。大床频率快速的震动着，张继科压在马龙身上，掰过他的脸吻他，这个吻温柔非常，如果没有下面凶猛的抽动，那张继科一定是最温柔的情人。

马龙的被他顶得一下下的向上晃，拼命的摇着头说不要了，然后张继科突然抽出自己，把他翻了回来正面朝上，顶开他的双腿几乎平行，然后又狠狠地插了回去。不知过了多久，马龙终于感觉含着的粗大又胀大了一圈，张继科咬住他的喉结，然后在他体内射了出来。


End file.
